Won't Say I'm in Love
by Zayz
Summary: [LJ Oneshot Song Fic] Lily and Alice argue back and forth about the age old question: is Lily really in love with James Potter or not? R&R!


**Won't Say I'm in Love Song Fic**

_I was listening to that adorable song, and it was so Lily-like that I couldn't resist putting a song fic to it. :D Pretty much, it's Lily and Alice arguing about how Lily feels about James; the song seems to have been made for Miss Evans, really. :P So enjoy!_

_**The song belongs to the creators of the Disney movie, Hercules, and the characters belong to J. K. Rowling – I didn't really make anything up here; I just strung it all together because I was bored and trying to avoid other, probably more important duties. No copyright infringement intended!**_

Bored one afternoon, Lily Evans and her best friend, Alice, flopped across their beds in their dormitories. Lily lay on her back while Alice lay on her stomach, and both girls sighed together, wishing that they had something better to do on a Saturday afternoon than laze around indoors.

"Alice, I want to do something fun, but I don't know what," Lily complained. "Help me."

"I would if I wasn't in the same predicament," Alice said, shooting Lily an irritated look. "Frank is busy shooting spells at the giant squid with James and Sirius; otherwise I would have hung around with him."

"Why don't you?" Lily asked.

"I have better things to do than watch my boyfriend shoot at a poor, innocent sea creature," Alice explained touchily. "What's wrong with you, Lils? You know I disapprove of that activity."

"Moody much," Lily muttered, making a face.

"Sorry Lil; it's this heat," Alice said, putting her hand to her forehead dramatically. "It's driving me mad! I want to bounce around the room, but I'll burn up and die if I do; I hate that."

"I know what you mean," Lily said, fanning herself with her hand. "If it wasn't for James and Sirius, I would have gone to the lake and swam with the giant squid rather than shoot at it with my wand."

"Why don't you?" Alice asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You're in love with him; you can bond with him over an enormous creature made of slime."

"No thank you," Lily snapped. "I am not in love with James!"

"Yes, you are," Alice informed her. "You know you are. You just won't admit it."

"What part of 'not in love with James Potter' do you not understand?" Lily demanded.

"The not part," Alice clarified. "Come on, Lil – admit it; you're crazily in love with him. I've caught you gawking at him more than once in class when you thought I wasn't looking."

"I wasn't _gawking _at him," Lily objected indignantly. "I was…I was inspecting his hair. It was messier than usual."

"You're a horrible liar – I know you're in love with him," Alice said dismissively.

"Ugh." Lily threw a pillow at Alice, which she caught and threw back.

"Shall we resort to desperation and listen to the Muggle radio stations?" Alice suggested, summoning her radio over with her wand.

"Okay," Lily said. "Here, wait; let me charm it really quickly so that the electricity will work in here." She took out her wand, muttered a few charms, and made a few strange motions. After she was done, she put on the radio, and the Muggle voices rang out perfectly. Alice clapped, smiling brightly.

"I'm so glad you're smart enough to make things work in here," she said admiringly. "It's so useful."

"Of course," Lily said, laughing as they listened to the next song being announced.

"And next, we have a request for the song, Won't Say I'm in Love," the voice declared.

"Haha, I love irony," Alice said with a chuckle. "Sounds like you, Lil."

"Shut up," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Then, at that point, the opening notes to the song began to play, and both girls called out at the same time, "Hey, I know this song!"

"I'll be Muses and you can be Meg," Alice said. "James can be Hercules."

"Ugh, how I hate you," Lily said, glowering at her. "Fine."

Lily cleared her throat and began to sing:

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

She gave Alice a challenging sort of look; to this, Alice merely giggled and began to sing.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"_

Annoyed at the smug look on Alice's face, Lily began to nearly shout at her:

_"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

Alice contradicted:

_"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh"_

Alice grinned, but her eyes were truly questioning as Lily wailed back:

_"It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love"_

Lily sighed and started again, her voice getting stronger as she progressed in her verse:

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh"_

With a sigh of her own, Alice began to oppose her best friend yet again, with words that she probably would have ended up saying anyway:

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"_

Upset once again at the undeniable reality in the song and tone of voice Alice used, Lily began to say again:

_"No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

Alice interrupted her:

"_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"_

Lily interrupted as well, defiant as always:

_"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"_

Alice giggled and sang:

"_You're doin flips, read our lips  
You're in love"_

Lily refused to accept it; not yet, anyway. She began to insist:

_"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"_

Alice's smile was a little too kind as she began to sing gently:

_"Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love"_

Lily's eyes got wide and emotional as she finally began to process the truth in Alice's voice and the end of the song. She said in a voice that was nearly inaudible, but genuine nonetheless:

_"Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"_

"You're not going to say it out loud yet, Lils?" Alice asked her almost-tenderly as the song ended and another began to play.

Lily shook her head passively. "No Alice," she said. "I still won't say I'm in love."

_A/N: I was actually relatively happy with how this fic turned out, even though the sentences connecting the song lyrics were pretty short. Oh well; nobody's perfect. But I do hope you liked that! Review please. You know you want to. :D_


End file.
